


Home

by Razkal



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Family Reunions, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razkal/pseuds/Razkal
Summary: Once upon a time, his father asked him to come home. Once upon a time, Ben Solo comes home.
Kudos: 16





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I would have liked it if he had a little speech just before his death.
> 
> I was listening to My love is always here (Harry Potter) and I thought of Ben (jk i'm always thinking about him lol)

"You know, the day I killed my dad, I was sure I was done for. I know I could never forgive myself, of course, but I was sure there would be no going back for me. My dad wanted me to come back home, and I told him... I told him it was too late, because I knew I couldn't. That day I had tears in my eyes, and I fought so, so very hard to not let myself fall down and cry in his arms. I was a monster, and they still wanted me to come back. I couldn't believe them, I couldn't believe them. The next thing I knew, he was dead. I did that. There was no way back."

It was a wonder, really. As though the mere act of letting out such simple, yet crushing words just lifted off the heaviest burden anchored in his heart, in just a single moment - just like that. Words were such a strange thing, he mused. A concept so abstract, accessible to all - something that had the power to singlehandedly destroy or empower absolutely anything or anyone and, right now, it saved him. He felt, so to speak, quite invigorated. Liberated... vindicated, even. After so long imprisoned by his own emotions, he was finally free.

"You made me understand it was never too late, Rey. And now that I see them clearly in my head, so relieved... I know that no matter what, no matter the price, I would do anything to make it right. And if it is death that comes to me, oh I'll gladly accept it."

His mind drifted back to the days when things were easier, back to a happier time. He looked upward with a peaceful smile on his face as he imagined a sky with stars shining brightly above him. Everything was going to be okay, his father once told him.

Everything is going to be okay, now.

This was his last thought. He closed his eyes, lying peacefully on the ground, and let out one final breath.

Ben opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed - above all things - was the infinite white sky stretching impossibly above him, and that he was floating. There was no water lightly carrying him, per se, no matter holding him in an embrace. He just stood there, lying in the middle of nowhere, of nothingness, with only the purest shade of white there could ever be to surround him from all sides, up and down, as far as the eye could see.

He lifted himself up only barely and even though there was no ground to stand on, raising up only felt so natural in that moment - as though someone just took his hand and helped him to his feet in the gentlest way possible, with the lightest touch that could ever hold him.

It is when he finally managed to find - as far as one could do so in such particular moment - his bearings and collect his thoughts that he noticed two bright silhouettes looming in the distance. It was as if something was calling him - like a moth to a flame. His feet set off on their own and carried him forward as he marched toward them without even realizing what he was doing.

As he closed the distance between them, both silhouettes slowly took the shape of some people oh so familiar to him.

He paused, but nothing else came. Two impossible beings standing right in front of him, not daring to speak yet.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad."  
At those words, he found both of his parents smiling at him, and a sudden feeling of peace and relief surged into him.  
"We've been waiting for you, Ben." His mother said, her voice ever so tender cradling him in an impossible embrace.  
"I- I'm sorry. For being late. I, uh. I messed up. So much. I'm... I'm sorry mom. Dad. For everything."  
"It's alright son, you're here now."  
His mother gently took his hand, stroking the back soothingly as to confort him, her touch so soft he could feel all the love and kindness enveloping him. Everything felt so calm. For the very first time, not a single voice could he heard inside his head. Not a single doubt that could possibly cloud his mind, no fear to influence his heart, and no confusing thought to obstruct what truly mattered in the moment. He felt... light. He felt free.

"Hey, mom, dad. I'm home."  
"Welcome back, sweetheart."

Ben smiled.

"We missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought, hey, that's funny, you know that Bridge quote in Tfa?
> 
> \- It's too late.  
> \- No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you.
> 
> I realized a few days ago, that shit hits differently now that he's dead. I mean. That's what he did in the end, he "left here with him" and came home. To his parents.
> 
> So I wrote that.  
> yea it's not really funny actually


End file.
